Unexpected Coincidence
by MuggleBornWY
Summary: He was rude and obnoxious, and she was infuriated at him for wasting her time. How surprised would she be when she stepped in for a job interview... AH.


Unexpected Coincidence

**A/N: So, I'm obsessed with making Alec/Bella one-shots... WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST IT! Kidding, kidding. I'm a little off today (Hopefully my story won't be :P) Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this one-shot, which by the way, has no relation with the previous one-shot.**

**Note: All characters are human and OOC! Though I prefer the hot, spicy, dark vampire Alec, the human one could be just as SEXY! YUM!XD (OMGEEE, I sound so sick.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Isabella Swan scanned her resume nervously, before glancing at her watch, realising her lunch date was late. Frustrated at the tardiness of the other party, she slurped her drink noisily as she drummed her fingers on the table of the cafe. There was no much people coming here since most might still be working in their office, and it was pretty quiet here- perfect place for a date. A date with a complete stranger.

Bella, as she would've preferred to be called, rolled her eyes at this, though she was mentally ranting at her best friend, Alice Brandon, who set her up to this, saying she needed to 'have a boyfriend soon considering she was already 21 years old'. She won't ever understand what the little pixie would rant about, but she couldn't skip the lunch date either. Though Alice was smaller than her in size- and shorter in height too compared to Bella, she would still manage to get her frightened at times.

Sighing, Bella ran a hand through her mahogany brown curls impatiently; she would be late for her job interview after this if this continued. Yes, it was stupid for her to arrange her schedule this packed, but apparently, her date and the company only had one day free- which is today. Since she was jobless now, she wondered if the busy man- who was twenty minutes late for his date- would bother with someone like her.

She heard the bells of the glass door jingle, and her doe-like eyes raised up immediately, seeing a tall man wearing a white shirt buttoned up to the second, with a black necktie hanging a little loosely from his neck, but still managing to look smart. His high cheek bones and pale skin brought out his eyes, and Bella almost gasp out loud at his beautiful features.

His black suit was draped over his arm when his ocean blue eyes met chocolate brown ones, and he walked towards Bella, who was a little more than shocked. Was Alice that crazy to pair her up with this important-looking man?

His black leather shoes made little sound as he seated himself opposite the gaping Bella. _Apparently she was_. He raised his hand up as he threw the suit to the side with another, before a server hurried to him, looking flustered as she arranged her hair.

"Yes, sir? What would you like?" She squeaked out, her face red as she clicked the pen a few more times, before she finally succeeded in getting the tip out. Bella almost shook her head at her nervousness, but just continued to take tentative sips from her almost-finished drink. He looked at the waitress, his cold, brilliant blue eyes piercing, before he answered,

"Iced latte, please." The server nodded, before she scurried off. A few moments later, a few squeals could be heard from the kitchen which Bella normally would have roll her eyes at, but she didn't, since she was in the presence of this... important man named Alec Volturi, as Alice had claimed, would be a great match for her. She would not bet against Alice in normal situations, but she was incredulous at the person Alice had introduced her to- one glance, and she could tell they would never be together. Ever.

"Stop staring at me that way," Alec said, sounding annoyed as he folded his arms before leaning back on the red, cushioned seat. Bella furrowed her eyebrows at his tone, her irritation spiking a little; he was the one late, and now he was speaking to her like that? Ridiculous! She would bet that this date would turn into a disaster.

"I'm sorry, but you are the one who's tardy, so shouldn't you at the very least apologise?" Bella asked, trying to remain calm and polite as she watched Alec sitting opposite pressing his finger to his forehead before he leant forward, facing Bella, their faces inches from each other's, making her take in a sharp intake of breath.

"How do I put this?" He murmured softly, but Bella could still hear it from their short distance. "I don't do apologies."

"Well, then you're being just plain rude," Bella muttered her breath, making her date stare at her with his eyebrow arched, his face still stoic. He relaxed his stance, leaning back against the cushion when the server laid his drink in front of him, before asking,

"What's the resume for?"

Bella quickly pushed the form inside the brown envelope before placing it on the table, smiling triumphantly, bringing amusement to the normally cold blue eyes. Yes, she knew it was probably the most childish move she would've not thought of if she was sane, but she didn't care. This smug yet cold man, was seriously getting on her nerves.

"I'm not going to let you see it," she said, crossing her arms as she watched him gulp a mouthful of latte, his adam apple bobbing before he placed it down onto the table again. His hard eyes pierced back hers as his tongue darted out, licking the traces of the drink on his lips, a slight bemused smile on his face when he saw her face turned red. She coughed a little, annoyed at him and after another not-so-comfortable silence, Bella stood up, grabbing her haversack before she said,

"I can see this isn't going to work out, Mr. Volturi. So if you may excuse me."

With that, she slammed a couple of notes on the table and left in a huff, angry at wasting her time. The bells jingled once more to signal the leaving of a customer. Alec's eyes darted back to the frustrated girl for a moment as he took another sip of the latte, before his hand reached out for the envelope lying across him, and opened it, his eyes scanning over the heading of the resume of his careless date.

_Volturi Pte Ltd_

A smirk tugged on his lips as he pushed the resume and couple of notes back into envelope before he called for the server for the bill.

* * *

><p>Bella marched into the tall building in a determined manner after making a few wrong rounds, and panicked when she realised she was already ten minutes late. She hurriedly asked the lady at the counter before she went up to the fourth floor. The sight that greeted her made her breath stuck in her throat. The white marble floor was clean and sparkling, and the black sleek surface of the walls seemed to be able to reflect her image. Crystal lightings hung over, the soft warm glow of the light bouncing off the walls, making the place brightly-lit.<p>

"Hello, this is Isabella Swan, and I'm here for the job interview today," She said nervously as she glanced at the nametag of the kind-looking lady at the counter. _Angela._ Nice name, she thought. Angela had her hair tied into a messy bun pushed her spectacles up, sent her a sympathetic smile like she understood what she was going through before she told her,

"I know. The CEO is waiting for you," Before Bella could be shocked and ask why the CEO was interviewing her personally, the lady continued, typing a few more words into the computer before she looked up to speak once more,

"The other people that were supposed to interview you have to go to another place for a work emergency, hence the CEO will be taking charge of this since he was just back from a business trip. Go straight down the corridor and turn right- you should be able to see a translucent glass door there." She gestured the direction for Bella who nodded nervously.

Angela whispered a 'good luck' to her before she resumed her typing. Bella decided that she liked her as she walked down the quiet corridor, which now seemed cold and taunting before she turned right. Sure enough, there was the glass door that Angela described. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Come in," A deep and familiar voice said. Bella was sure she had heard it from somewhere, but she wasn't sure who it belonged to. Shrugging the irrevelant thoughts away, she pushed the door open and stepped forward as the door swung close behind her. She didn't have time to admire the huge office he had- she was way too nervous. The CEO was currently facing her with the back of his chair, seeming to be staring out of the large window of the office and his seemingly addicting voice was heard once more,

"Take a seat please."

She walked over to the chair and did as he asked, her hands clenched together, turning white. The air-conditioner of this spacious office wasn't helping her either- it was making her nerves more frayed than ever. She took another breath as the man turned to face her. Her face drained of colour as she stared at the familiar face of the person she was with just now.

Ignoring her inability to speak, he started,

"Now, now, _Isabella_," his voice carressing her name, causing an involuntary shiver as a smug smirk tugged on his face. "Who's the late one now?" He asked, as he laid the side of his face against his fist before casually pushing a familiar brown envelope to the wide-eyed Bella as he continued to pierce his brilliant blue eyes into hers.

**A/N: Well, I have no idea if I will make a sequel or make it a multi-chapter since I already have two on-going stories in my hands now.x( But if this one-shot is popular, I might... Who knows? Anyway, hope you people enjoyed this side of sexy Alec. ;D Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts! Constructive critisicms are welcome! By the way, this is unedited, so... -sheepish-**


End file.
